Totally CRAZY Total Drama Island
by SunnyRose
Summary: I am going to let you that's right YOU make a character to be submitted for use in this story excited!You should be I need 11 boys and 10 girls!Updating as soon as I get all the characters I need to start the story!You can make all the characters you want
1. Out Line and Character One

Hello!!!! I am making a make your own character TDI fic!!! AWESOME!!! I will randomly pick 11 guys and 10 girls, if you don't mind being voted off first please tell me. Chances are you'll come back in another round so being voted off will be good. (You DEFINATLEY WILL come back so don't worry about it!) Oh and if you DO happen to be voted off please don't be offended. It's just how the show goes. I just need you to fill this out! If you don't fill all of it out then you will not be picked. The ones with * are most important. Please, please, please, please fill it all out and don't use some one else's please, and thank you. Oh and by the by I do allow character connections like Geoff's brother or Courtney's cousin, but I'd prefer you not to use that, if you want you can. Oh and please give me two characters one boy and one girl, last time I did this I got 468,984,274,284,297 girls and 5 guys...

**Name/Gender(nickname):

*Hair Colour:

*Hair Length:(Short Buzz Cut)

*Hair Style: (Side swept bangs, pig tales)

*Eye Colour:

*Eye Shape:

*Skin Colour:

Height:(short,average,tall,HUGE!):

Weight:(Skinny, Average, Over Weight, HUGE!):

Other distinguishing features:

*Clothes: (Top, Bottom, Dress, Shoes, AND I NEED A BATHING SUIT STYLE!):

*Stereotype:

Attitude:

*Do you want to be paired with someone?:

*Why your character wants to be on the show:

****DO YOU MIND GETTING VOTED OFF?????:

I will give you my character as a idea of how to fill this out. Please use the outline I have here because it is easier for me to randomly pick the characters. As soon as I have enough for both sides I will pick all 21 characters. Here is my character. Oh and you can NOT use the same name as my character and it can't see like my character please, and thank you.

**Name/Gender(nickname): Annabelle, female, Annie or Belle

*Hair Colour: really light brown

*Hair Length:(Short, Buzz Cut?): Long, reaches her middle back

*Hair Style: (Side swept bangs, pig tales) short bangs over her for head, in two braided pig tales usually

*Eye Colour: crystal blue

*Eye Shape: almond

*Skin Colour: tan

Height:(short,average,tall,HUGE!): average about 5 foot 4

Weight:(Skinny, Average, Over Weight, HUGE!): skinny

Other distinguishing features: freckles, and a birthmark on the right arm by her elbow, reading glasses, always smells like cinnamin

*Clothes: (Top, Bottom, Dress, Shoes, AND I NEED A BAITING SUIT STYLE!): Yellow low v-neck baby tee with a white shirt under it and a pair of light blue tight jeans with styled rips and a pair of yellow and white etnies sneakers. BAITING SUIT: a tankini baitingsuit in white with yellow letters on the front that says "Are you reading my shirt or just staring?"

*Stereotype: 'one of the guys' Tomboy

Attitude: Funny, usually happy, not overly perky, a great person to hang out with, loves to smile, laughs alot, smart, nice

*Do you want to be paired with someone?: Yes

*Why your character wants to be on the show: She loves a challenge and can't wait to see how much fun this will be!

*****DO YOU MIND GETTING VOTED OFF??????: Yes, because I am writing this and I think it will be in her perspective..... if it isn't thannnnnn no....

I CAN'T WAIT TO START THIS STORY!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me a character I will update AS SOON as I get all of the necessary characters. So tell your friends there is a character needed fic that needs characters!!!! I love these fics so I can't wait to make one of my own. PS If I don't choose your character he/she might come into the story as an intern or as someone else please please give me a character!


	2. NOTE FOR SUBMISSIONS

So... I got like 20,000,000,000 reviews. I like them all really, I do. Please though can you do me a favor? Use **MY** outline as of today December 20th 2008, I will not use any characters who do NOT use my outline. I asked you to before, or at least I think I did, but PLEASE use my outline I will post it again.

**Name/Gender(nickname):

*Hair Colour:

*Hair Length:(Short Buzz Cut)

*Hair Style: (Side swept bangs, pig tales)

*Eye Colour:

*Eye Shape:

*Skin Colour:

Height:(short,average,tall,HUGE!):

Weight:(Skinny, Average, Over Weight, HUGE!):

Other distinguishing features:

*Clothes: (Top, Bottom, Dress, Shoes, AND I NEED A BATHING SUIT STYLE!):

*Stereotype:

Attitude:

*Do you want to be paired with someone?:

*Why your character wants to be on the show:

****DO YOU MIND GETTING VOTED OFF?????:

Again please use the outline I have here because it is easier for me to randomly pick the characters. You can NOT use the same name as my character and it can't seem like my character please, and thank you. I am also going to pick a new pair of characters each time I come online. I am posting one right now. PLEASE USE MY OUTLINE OR I CAN NOT USE YOUR CHARACTER! IF YOU SENT ME A CHARACTER WITH A DIFFERENT OUTLINE PLEASE RE-SEND IT. MUCH APPRECIATED!


	3. Characters 2 & 3

NOW, IT IS TIME FOR ME TO START PICKING THE CAMPERS FOR MY STORY I ALSO MIGHT ASK FOR A FEW THINGS FROM THE INVENTORS OF THE CHARACTERS LATER ON IN THE STORY SO PLEASE KEEP READING ON IN THIS! SO HERE ARE CHARACTERS 2 & 3 HOPE YOU LIKE WHO I PICK! ALSO, I AM NOT DONE GETTING CHARACTERS SO KEEP SENDING THEM IN... I MUST SAY THAT YOU CAN NOT HAVE THE SAME STEREOTYPES AS ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I CHOOSE OR THE SAME STEREOTYPE AS MY CHARACTER DOES! THANKS FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO SUBMIT YOUR CHARACTER! PLEASE GIVE A LAST NAME AND ALSO I MIGHT CHANGE YOUR CHARACTER INFO AROUND A LITTLE BIT! I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND! IF YOU DO JUST TELL ME...

THE FIRST VERY LUCKY (OR NOT SO VERY LUCKY) CAMPER FOR TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND IS....

William Stones AKA Will

THE JOURNALIST

Calm and readily joking. William is fun, and bright. He loves being around people and usually will ask them if they can be part of her newest story. He is British, he just doesn't act like it, and his teeth are fine. He'll have pet names for his friends, and maybe even enemies. He might be a bit hard to follow and sometimes tunes completely out when he's got his journal or and idea for his journal. He also sometimes writes his stories like a diary, his feelings included. So... If he likes a girl, he might have a story about them falling in love and eloping. His journalistic abilities are always important to him, he thinks it is the most important thing in his life.

He wants to learn how to be a better journalist. He wants to write very exciting stories.

This character was sent in to me by the lovely and talented CandySox! Thank you so much for your character!

THE SECOND ALMOST SORTA KIND LUCKY (OR NOT SO) CAMPER IS....

Kailia Morgan AKA Kai

THE GOTH

She is very Gothic. She is also nice to everyone she meets, but if they are rude to her she be the same way to them. She is sometimes down on herself and will crack under pressure. She stands up for herself even though it might mean she gets hurt. She helps people even if the person doesn't deserve it. She is a strong independent person and likes working on her own. She loves to sing but has NEVER EVER sang in front of anyone besides her mother.

She wants to earn money for her family, and to put money away for college.

This character was sent to me by the very friendly and smart Snowstarwriter! Thank you for contributing to my story. I hope you keep reading on!

READ ON! AND SUBMIT MORE CHARACTERS! AS MANY CHARACTERS AS YOU WANT!!


End file.
